Nightmares
by RedHal
Summary: During a ghost attack by Nocturne, Danny gets trapped in his Top 4 nightmares.  With a bit of advice from Clockwork, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Dani, Jack, and Maddie go in the way Danny had while Valerie stood guard.  Can they save Danny from his worst fears?
1. The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Summary: During a ghost attack, Danny gets hit by one of Nocturne's attacks and gets trapped in his Top Nightmares. Due to the attack, he is stuck in the continous loop until someone can get him out. So, Tucker comes up with a solution. Wake Danny up the same way he woke them up during Nocturne's first appearance. So, using Danielle, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie go into the Ghost Boy's nightmares to mess with them a bit. The catch: Jack and Maddie have no idea Phantom is Fenton.

_**Nightmares**_

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

The streets of Amity Park were dead despite it being a beautiful summer day. Why? Because Danny Phantom was fighting a ghost and all the parents had pulled their kids into the house and people ran into the nearest buildings for two reason. One was the ghosts, half the time, can't control where their attacks lands. The other was when there was a ghost attack, the Fentons would be there and if Jack Fenton was driving, no road was safe.

The Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle raced down the street with Jack Fenton behind the wheel to where Danny Phantom was fighting a large black ghost with a white face. Valerie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were already at the scene

"YOU WILL PAY FOR STOPING ME LAST TIME, DANNY PHANTOM!" the ghost said as Jack and Maddie pulled out

"Why must you ghosts ALWAYS say that?" Danny Phantom asked

Suddenly, Danny was hit with a red beam

"DANNY!" Samantha, Jazz, and Tucker exclaimed when the ghost was hit

The ghost laughed.

"Good luck getting that 'good rest' NOW Danny Phantom. I SHALL return!" the ghost said

Everyone ran over to where Danny had fallen. He was still in ghost mode, but was looking as if he was having a nightmare

"What happened?" Tucker asked Jazz who was checking him

"Danny. Wake up" Jazz whispered

"No" Danny whispered "Don't give up on me"

"Tucker. Background check" Sam demanded as she tried to shake the ghost boy awake with no avail.

"Don't do it. No. Please.." Danny whispered obviously having a change in nightmare.

"Okay" Tucker said looking at his P.D.A. "Nocturne has him trapped in his nightmares"

"So how do we get him out?" Jazz asked

"Well, if it was anyone else, we could just have him go into the dreams and scare them awake like he did last time." Tucker said. "But….can ANY of us overshadow a ghost?"

Jack and Maddie looked at each other wondering how far into this ghost hunting business the kids really were in. And where the heck was Danny FENTON.

"What about his cousin?" Sam asked

"You know where to find her?" Tucker asked

"Mom. Dad…" Danny whimpered now hyperventilating as he tossed and turned. "I'm still me."

"The only other person I can think of is Plasmius. And knowing him he'd ask for a bit of payment that Danny's NOT going to want to pay" Jazz said "Does he have ANY ghostly allies that could help?"

"Let's see…Frostbite, Clockwork, Cujo, and Wulf are the friendliest. Maybe we can find Wulf, get him to take us to Frostbite, use the Infi-Map to find Dani, and then bring her here to help Danny"

"I have a better idea" Valerie said. "I think I still have Danielle's information in my suit. I'll go find her."

"But will she listen to you?" Tucker asked

"I think she will." Valerie said

"In the meantime, let's take him to FentonWorks" Jack said

"We'll put him in Danny's room" Jazz added giving her parents a look

"No…NO!" Danny shouted as he tossed and turned frantically. "I PROMISED THEM! NO! DON'T!"

"I think we know what THAT one was about" Jazz figured

0000

Two hours later,

Valerie, on her jet sled, was looking at her wrist computer honing in on the dot on the grid. She landed and found a familiar looking girl skipping rocks

"DANIELLE!" Valerie called as she descended

The black haired/blue-eyed 12 year old turned and gasped at the sight of the red huntress

"Valerie? What's up?" Dani asked

"It's Danny" Valerie told the ghost girl

That was ALL Dani needed to hear. A white ring formed around her waste and split into two. The two rings traveled vertically in opposite directions transforming her into Dani Phantom

"Where is he?" she practically demanded

"Fenton Works" Valerie said. "He should be in Danny's room if Jazz managed to convince her parents to allow it"

In a gust of wind, Danielle was flying 112 miles an hour

"MAN That girl can fly!" Valerie gasped

40 minutes later,

Sam was sitting by Danny's bed gripping his gloved hand as he tossed and turned with each nightmare. It seemed to go in a cycle with the same nightmares. By the tears running down his face, reliving each nightmare was pure torture. Jazz was trying to keep all the weapons out of the room despite the fact that her parents wanted to use the opportunity to run some tests. Tucker was doing some research on Nocturne while using communication system he and Danny had set up with the ghostly allies.

"Okay. Thanks Clockwork" Tucker said into the phone before hanging up. "Okay. Clockwork said that Nocturne trapped Danny in his top 4 nightmares. The best way to break the spell is basically go into the nightmares and tell him in each one that it is not real by basically doing what he did the LAST time Nocturne attacked"

"The ghost attacked before?" Jack asked

"You slept through it" Sam told him before turning to Tucker. "Did Clockwork hint at how this ends?"

"You know Clockwork" Tucker told her "Unless the situation ends with that THING that's under lock and key in his lair comes into existence, his lips are shut"

"DANNY!" a familiar voice came

Just then, a 12 year old ghost girl who looked as if she was Danny Phantom's sister flew in. She saw Danny in the middle of the last nightmare which was the worst and flew over to his side

"Danny! Wake up! It's me!" she said shaking him

"NO! PLEASE!" Danny shouted "MOM! DAD! JAZZ! SAM! TUCKER!... LANCER!"

"He's worried about the teacher?" Maddie asked

"He's trapped in his nightmares" Sam said to the ghost girl as Valerie came in on her jet sled looking a bit wind blown.

"Dani" Tucker said. "Think you can overshadow him with a group now that you're stabilized?"

"Tucker!" Sam and Jazz exclaimed

"Clockwork said it was for the best if **all** of us go" Tucker defended motioning toward the Fentons with a look that showed he agreed with the teen girls

"I agree with this Clockwork" Maddie said

"Beesides." Jack added. "This would be the perfect opportunity to know how this ghost's mind works"

"I…I think so. Has Danny done it?" Dani asked Tucker

"Yeah" Sam confirmed.

"Then probably so" Dani stated

"How come I haven't met you?" Jazz asked

"Long story" Dani said before turning to Valerie. "Since I think I may know what Danny's nightmares are, could you stay out here and protect my cousin?"

"Of course" Valerie said having a soft spot for the ghost girl

Dani took Tucker and Sam's hands. Sam hung onto Maddie who gripped Jack's hand while Jazz and Tucker held hands. Dani then focused her intangibility and then overshadowed Danny

TBC


	2. The Nightmares

**Chapter 2: The Nightmares**

The first thing the group noticed was that it was pitch black

"Okay" Tucker said. "We should first watch the nightmares to see what we're up against. Then during the next round we'll stop them."

"Right" everyone agreed

The scene formed to reveal a lab. Dani was shown tied to a vertical table as she was melting into ectoplasm goo. Vlad Plasmius was fighting Valerie and Danny Phantom was trying to free the ghost girl

"_There's only one other choice" _Dream Danny said "_Feeling brave?"_

"_A little weak in the knees. And I don't even HAVE knees!" _Dream Dani said

Dream Danny sprayed something on the girl, but whatever it was didn't work

"_Hang in there. Don't give up on me Dani." _

"_I'm sorry Danny" _Dream Dani said as she was nothing more than her hands, neck, and head. _"I lo…_"

"_DANI!" _Dream Danny shouted _"I…I failed" _

The viewers all turned to the real Danielle who looked like she wanted nothing more than to tell Danny right then and there that this was only a nightmare

The scene changed to a church. All of Amity was in the audience with a veiled bride and Dash as the groom. Danny Phantom was being held back by Spectra and Ember

"_You knew this day would come" _Dream Spectra whispered to Dream Danny

"_Don't do it! Please…don't…" _Dream Danny tried to shout to the bride.

Dream Dash lifted the veil. Both Tucker and Jazz moved fast to keep Sam from acting too early as the bride was revealed to be Sam Manson

"_Sam! Please…" _Dream Danny tried to call out but was ignored _"I love you" _

Sam stopped fighting Jazz, Tucker, and the urge to vomit as she heard those three little words she had always dreamed of Danny saying to her.

"I think she'll be fine" Jazz whispered as she felt Sam's mouth drop a bit and curve into a smile

The scene changed again. This time was in the Fenton Works Lab

"What are we doing here?" Jack asked

"_Mom. Dad." _

Everyone turned and saw a Dream Jack, a Dream Maddie, and a Dream Danny Fenton

"Why is this one of Phantom's nightmares?" Maddie asked

"Judging by his shouts these past few hours…I'm not sure I want to watch" Jazz whispered

"_Remember the accident?" _Dream Danny asked

"_Yes" _the dream Parents answered

"_It…I lied. It DID do something to me. I'm going ghost" _

Then, to both Jack and Maddie's shock, Danny Fenton turned into Danny Phantom

"Danny's the ghost boy?" the real Maddie gasped

"_I'm still the same Danny" _Dream Danny told his parents

"_No son of mine is a ghost!" _Dream Jack said

The Real Jack started to say something but Dani flew up and placed a hand on his shoulder as Maddie could only watch in horror as she watched herself and a dream version of her husband gang up on their son who was DESPERATELY trying to convince them that he was the same Danny they loved for 15 year now

Just before things got too gruesome, the scene changed

"Why didn't he tell us?" Jack asked

"Did you not see what just happened?" Jazz asked before semi-recognizing the scene that was shown. However, to her, this was one of her own nightmares

Dream Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Jack, Maddie, and Lancer were tied to an 'about to blow' Nasty Sauce boiler while Dream Danny Phantom was fighting with what looked like an evil older version of himself

"_You can't escape destiny Danny. I AM your future!" _Dream Dark Danny said

"_No. I promised. I'm not you!" _Dream Danny argued

Dark Danny then shot an ectoblast at the boiler and it promptly exploded

"_MOM! DAD! JAZZ! TUCKER! SAM!... LANCER! NOOOO!" _Dream Danny screamed as his evil self laughed evilly

TBC


	3. Meddling in Dreams

**Chapter 3: Meddling in Dreams**

The scene changed back to a melting Danielle

"We'll reflect later" Dani told the stunned parents as she watched herself melt again

"_Dani…I failed" _Dream Danny whispered as he buried his face in his hand

"Why so glum Danny?" Dani asked as she flew over to him

"Dani?" he asked as he looked between the ecto goo and the real Danielle.

"You know my 'Dad'. He'll stop at nothing to get you. Now? How about we help Valerie kick some butt?" she asked

"I'm with you all the way" he said as he gave her a high five and a relieved smile

Suddenly, the scene changed

"AW! I WANTED TO KICK BUTT!" she pouted

"Plenty of time for that later" Jazz told the clone

"This one's mine" Sam said rolling up her sleeves as she watched her wedding with Dash as Danny was being held back by the ghost that feeds off misery and the cause of what had probably caused this nightmare in the first place (It HAD been Ember's spell that made her take drastic action)

"_If anyone feels this marriage should not take place, speak now or…" _the Dream Minister said

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Sam shouted before pointing to the bride. "THAT IS NOT THE REAL SAMANTHA MANSON!"

She looked up at Danny who was looking confused between the two Sams'

"Who are you?" the bride asked

"The REAL Sam Manson" Sam said. "The ONLY reason I kissed Baxter that one time was to break a spell that SHE put on Danny Fenton!"

She pointed at Ember who was helping hold the town hero hostage.

"There is only ONE man for me and that's Danny!" Sam said before turning to the ghost boy. "I love you"

"Even if she WANTS you, you two can NEVER be together" Spectra tried.

"Try and stop us" Sam challenged. "I'll do ANYTHING for Danny. Even become a halfa myself! After all, **I **was the reason he had the accident in the FIRST place!"

Just as Sam hoped, this fueled Danny's resolve and he took control of the nightmare and sucked the two ghosts into a thermos. He then flew down to Sam

"Do you mean all that Sam?" Dream Danny asked

"More than you'll ever know Danny" Sam said figuring he'd think that this was just a nightmare turned dream. She leaned forward and the scene vanished

"UGH!" she pouted

"I KNOW!" Dani agreed with Sam. "He's stopping these dreams at the worst times!"

"And me without my PDA." Tucker pouted. He wanted a picture of the almost kiss, but he left it in the real world.

"We'll handle this next one" Maddie said as the scene came back

She and Jack prepared as Danny transformed in front of the dream parents. Just as the dream parents grabbed their weapons, the real parents jumped in front of them

"What the…?" Danny asked seeing two sets of parents

"I don't know who the heck you think you are, but stay away from our boy, you…filthy ghost!" the real Jack said punching his dream self as Maddie took on her own.

"They're ghosts?" Danny asked

Just then, the dream Jack and Maddie turned into Walker's goons and flew back into the ghost zone to tell Walker their plan failed

"Uh…" Danny hesitated

"We saw the whole thing" Maddie told him as she hugged her son. "Danny. I'm so sorry if we gave you the wrong impression. But we would NEVER hurt you. We love you."

"I'm really proud of you Son" Jack said. "How'd you like to help me hunt ghosts?"

"Really?" Danny asked, green eyes shining with tears of joy and relief. He then hugged his parents before everything vanished

"We should get thrown out after this last one" Tucker said as they once again watched themselves get blown up

"_NOOOO!" _Danny shouted as his evil self laughed evilly

"HA! FOOLED YOU!" Tucker said jumping into the scene with the others

"STAY AWAY FROM MY COUSIN!" Dani shouted as she shot an ecto-blast at evil Danny and catching him off guard

"DANNY!" Jazz shouted "DO SOMETHING!"

"Like what?" Danny asked frantically

"It's YOUR dream!" she said

"Dream?" he asked "So…if I…"

Suddenly the Fenton Ghost Catcher appeared. Danny then flew up and, along with Dani, used ecto-blasts to shove evil Danny into the invention and he split into an older Danny and an older Vlad. A thermos appeared in Sam's hand and she sucked up the Vlad-half as that was obviously the source of the evilness.

"Ow. My head" Older Danny said as if recovering from a head trauma induced coma. "What happened?"

"Next time you loose those dear to you, DON'T GO TO VLAD!" Danny lectured

Older Danny blinked confused

"What was the last thing you remember?" Sam asked

"Vlad separating my ghost half from my human half" Older Danny said

"You merged with Vlad's ghost half after retaliating and became the most evil ghost in the ghost zone" Tucker said

"I did WHAT? Okay. Since apparently you're not dead yet, Tucker, Danny, don't let ANYTHING happen to these guys" Older Danny said pointing to the group.

"Already promised that." Danny said

"So…where's my human half?" Older Danny asked

"Human Vlad said that some things are better left unsaid" Danny said with a shrug

"Probably dead" Older Danny mused.

"Good" a familiar voice said "You've split"

Everyone turned and saw Clockwork looking pleased

"Why didn't I do this last time?" Danny asked

"Because you had no way of getting the Ghost Catcher here so quickly last time" Tucker told his friend

"Let's get you back to your own time and get both halves put back together" Clockwork said. "A certain ghost has been waiting as the ghost of your human half has been unconscious for 10 years"

"Who?" both Dannys asked

"Clueless" Clockwork chuckled as the ghost of a VERY familiar teenage girl materialized

"Danny Phantom, you get your ghostly butt back to ten years in the future so we can spend eternity together!" the girl demanded

It was hard for the real people NOT to burst out laughing

"Yes Sam" Older Danny said before turning to his younger self and whispered. "Take care of them. Eternity is going to be VERY awkward with a ten year difference, even though it doesn't matter"

"What about Vlad?" Danny asked after nodding his promise

"Let's bury him. Or send him to the sun!" Dani suggested like a 3 year old on a sugar rush

"I'll take him." Clockwork said. "And Nocturne won't be returning for another year"

TBC

A/N: I told everyone in 'A Bond of Brothers' I made a Danny Phantom fic that had Dark Dan being split. Did you like my twist of it being in a dream? And since it was induced by Nocturne, it happened. More details in the last chapter which is next.


	4. Waking Up

**Chapter 4: Waking Up**

The next thing everyone knew, they were back in Danny's room with Valerie looking confused.

"Judging by how during the last cycle, his tossing and turning lessened, it worked?" Valerie asked

"I think so" Dani said

Maddie turned to the girl

"Just HOW are you related to Danny again?"

"Cousin?" Dani tried

"Jack's an only child and my sister is childless." Maddie said

"Huh?" Valerie asked

"Fine" Dani sighed. "I'm…Danny's….clone"

Silence. Not even Sam and Tucker knew the full story.

"I always knew Vlad was messed up in the head" Sam said under her breath

Suddenly, Danny stirred and opened his neon green eyes.

"What happened?" he groaned as if he was suffering from a headache

"Nocturne's Nightmare beam" Tucker explained "You were trapped in your top 4 nightmares for almost 2 hours"

"They seemed so real" Danny said "Especially the last set"

"Are you okay?" Dani asked

"Dani?" Danny asked "Yeah…I think so. What…oomph!"

His question was interrupted by her hugging him

"I was so worried about you" Dani whispered

"Something tells me I have YOU to thank for my waking up" Danny told his clone

"I had a bit of help" she confirmed with a smile towards those who helped and a VERY confused Valerie

"Help?" Danny asked confused

"Let's just say…did you HAVE to pair me up with DASH!" Sam asked

"You mean…you saw that?" Danny asked with a wince

"We all saw EVERYTHING" Maddie told her son as she sat on the bed.

"Except me. I was on guard duty" Valerie said

"So you know?" Danny asked as he looked away

"In that last cycle…those little twists… that was us interfering" Tucker informed his friend "Turning the nightmares into REALLY good dreams"

"Except that last one." Sam said

"So…you were serious when you said that you don't mind this?" Danny asked his parents

"And about that helping us with the ghost hunting" Jack confirmed

"Did I MISS something?" Valerie asked

Danny sighed and decided to let Valerie in on the secret since she helped

Valerie fainted as she saw Danny Phantom turn into Danny Fenton.

"She took that well" Jazz mused

Danny then turned to Sam.

"Sam…about what you said during that second dream…what that true?"

"Well…I mean…I…" she hesitated

Suddenly, she remembered something her grandmother had told her

_Dreams are they peepholes to the subconscious_

If Danny dreamed that he and Sam were together for eternity, then that must mean he felt the same.

Seeing Danny's face drop, her mouth took over for her brain

"Yes Danny! Every word!" Sam blurted out

"Let's leave them alone" Jazz suggested as the room had gone silent

Jack picked up Valerie and the group left Sam and Danny to talk about their past, present, and future

0000

Meanwhile,

Speaking of past, present, and future, Clockwork was smiling at the sight of the two talking.

"There." Nocturne told the Master of Time. "I kept my end of the bargain. Now, you'll talk to the Observents?"

"Yes Nocturne. I'll have a word" Clockwork promised as he smiled at new Fenton thermos that was placed right next to an open dented Fenton thermos.

In case you haven't figured it out, Clockwork had used Nocturne's power to send him into Danny's nightmares. When the group started interfering, Clockwork unleashed Dark Dan who had been beaten by the element of surprise. Thanks to Nocturne, when Dark Dan was split, he was REALLY split.

Now the future Danny Phantom from the past where everyone died was placed back in his true alternative dimension by Clockwork time traveling back to before he helped Danny fused back with the ghost of his half human self and was now a 19 year old spending eternity with the 14 year old ghost of Sam Manson making up for the wrong he had caused when Vlad's evilness had taken over

But now Clockwork was focusing on the REAL time stream and was enjoying what he was seeing.

Danny and Sam were in a lip lock. His secret was reveal to those that mattered the most, and Vlad had nothing on him anymore

Clockwork moved the screen to see downstairs to show Dani hugging Jack and Maddie looking like all her own dreams had come true and Jazz was doing a happy dance.

After all, Jazz had ALWAYS wanted a little sister

The End

A/N: Okay. Despite the fact I have a good amount of time travel fictions, let's see if I can't make that last long paragraph a BIT easier to understand

Key: Danny A: Dark Danny from bad future that was trapped in thermos

Danny B: Human Danny that was killed by Dark Danny and turned into a ghost but was put in a ghostly coma due to the whole halfa issue.

Danny C: Split Dark Danny, or Danny Phantom from future since he's not dark anymore

Danny D: Present Day Danny Phantom

Clockwork A: Clockwork from Pre-Ultimate Enemy

Clockwork B: Present Day Clockwork

After Danny D split Danny A turning him to Danny C, Danny C went with Clockwork B back to Pre-Ultimate Enemy before Danny D went back in time and was handed off to Clockwork A and merged with Danny B.

This is why time traveling hasn't been invented yet. It's too confusing. If you still had trouble understanding, draw it out (or P.M. me and I'll P.M. right back with a hopefully better explanation)


End file.
